1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inflatable and portable floating structures and more particularly to a novel apparatus of this type and class which includes a plurality of hingable platforms providing a continuous and extensible bridging structure.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to bridge or cross bodies of water such as rivers, streams or the like by means of portable bridging structures. These structures are generally light in weight and are adapted to be transported over land to the erection site where the parts and pieces are manually put together so that the water-way can be crossed. In some instances, the component parts of the bridging structure are quite heavy and a conventional type of bridge is referred to as the "Bailey bridge" which was used extensively in military operations. In other instances, lightweight wooden platforms have been detachably connected together and covered with steel plate so that a suitable supporting surface is provided between the opposite banks of a river or stream. These portable floating structures are particularly adapted for civilian, military and emergency use when a bridge or a dock is required. Furthermore, such a structure is also useful for exploration and travel in unsettled territory and it may be used to provide a temporary roadway over terrian which is normally impassable to weighted vehicles such as motor vehicles and the like.
Although numerous types and forms of portable floating structures have been previously proposed and are in use, problems and difficulties have been encountered which reduce the total effectiveness of these structures. Many of the structures have components which are constructed of many sections that require assemblage at the construction site and require disassembly each time the structure is moved. Also, the components of the structure have considerable bulk in their disassembled form and require substantial handling and storage space each time the components are moved.
In some instances, inflatable structures have been provided such as is disclosed in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 2,423,832. However, the pontoon bridge disclosed therein employs components which are of a substantially heavy nature and requires a substantial amount of construction by skilled personnel at the assembly site. Other prior art devices have been encountered such as those disclosed in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,258,800 and 3,466,685. Such construction as these latter patents disclose appear to be of a lightweight design and not readily suitable for accommodating weighted automotive or motor vehicles. Also, the device disclosed is not deployed in a selected direction by the mere inflation of the device.
In view of the foregoing, it can be seen that a long standing need has existed to provide a lightweight, portable and inflatable bridging structure which may be readily deployed during the inflation procedure and which is of sufficient structural integrity to support and hold weighted objects such as motor vehicles and the like.